Compositions that automatically dispense cleaning agents and adjuvants into toilet bowls have been commercially available for many years. Numerous attempts have been made to add antimicrobial agents to these compositions. However, delivery of efficacious amounts of antimicrobial and other cleaning agents has been difficult.
It would be desirable to provide a liquid toilet bowl cleaning composition that efficiently delivers an efficacious amount of active ingredient to the bowl.